My only memory is your face
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Castiel is back on earth after he die on 07x02. He wake up naked and without any memory, just a man's face... He have to find that man.


My only memory is your face

Chapter 1** : **_The man_

When Castiel wake up, he was in the edge of a dark, dirty river… it was the night.

He was also naked he just notice when he felt the cold air on his bare skin

Completely lost, the angel put himself in his feet, uncertainly.

Where was he?

And why he was there anyway ?

He knew for sure it was Earth and America but that was his only knowledge

He start to walk, knowing he has to see someone, another face…

Face…

And there he stop, closing his eyes, seeing a light, light turn to green and then he was seeing the most beautiful things he ever seen… eyes.

Emerald beautiful eyes…

The vision adjust and he's now seeing a face

That was a man, with freckles, red lips parted… and that look he's giving him with that eyes… that was… so surprising, he suddenly open wide his eyes

What was that fuzzy feeling in his stomach?

It was so good and all he can say is he used to feel like that before loosing his memory.

He can't remember anything else…

Just that man and this feeling inside

He knew that man.

He close his eyes again… just for be sure…

That man again… sure, no doubt he really knew that _man_, and that feeling about him was familiar…

All he really can remember is looking at _the man_ and felt like that every time they share a glance.

He try to remember, he have to know who's that man? What's his name?

But there was nothing…

He try harder, eyes closed, hands pressed like in a prayer…

But time passed, and still nothing…

And he feels chills on his naked body.

He was freezing in this place, he have to find a cover, something…

He just walked for few minutes and finally came to a town

There was nobody in the streets, all the doors were closed.

He was walking in the middle of one street just holding himself when a man yelled at him.

" Hey man ! "

He turn around to see who was talking to him.

It was an old men, white hairs, with a beard and his clothes were randomn and a little dirty.

" What are you doing like that? Is that a bet ?"

" I don't understand your question old man."

" Old man ? You know I have a name !"

" What's your name ? " asked Castiel politely.

" Joe Keenan."

The man was going to hold his hand but suddenly he look at Castiel's nudity

" Man you have to dress up or you'll catch a big cold."

" I don't have any dress."

Joe Keenan wide his eyes in chock

" Are you drunk? Where's your home ?"

" I don't have a home…"

Joe sigh.

" Me neither, but I have a place, where's yours ? "

Castiel just look back at him with confusion, starting to shaking in cold and the old man sigh, put off his jacket and put on the angel's shoulders

" Come with me before people could make a snow man with your body."

He start to walk but when he turned back he noticed the angel wasn't following him

" Get in here idiot."

" I have to find a man."

" Who ?"

" A man with emerald beautiful eyes… Castiel say, just smiling, seeing his face again…

" What's his name ?"

" I don't know." he reply, feeling a regret on his voice

" Okay man, I promise I will help you to find your _princess guy _but now you follow me okay?

Castiel just nod and this time he follow him, he was lost, but had hope that old man will help him to find _the man_.

The old man lead him to an tiny alley, there was a fire in a trash and covers hiding in a corner beside few others men sleeping.

" Are you camping here ?" Castiel ask.

The man look at him, ready to reply angrily but then he see the confusion expression in the angel's eyes and feel that he was not mocking him. The poor guy was confuse, maybe a trauma or something.

So he say nothing and start to search something in his stuff, he found a pant, an old blue sweatshirt and socks and give it to the guy he had found in the middle of the main street all naked and cold.

The angel dress up and the Joe sigh.

" I'm sorry man I don't have any other shoes. But we'll se that tomorrow."

" Thank you mister Keenan." say Castiel showing respect to the only guy helping him.

" Call me Joe okay ? You've got luck with me y'know if the police find you, you could have been arrested."

" Why ? " Asked the angel, confused, "What did I do ?"

Then he was remembering that maybe he had did something's wrong, but no idea where this feeling coming from.

" You were all naked man !"

" But I didn't have any…"

" Okay, cut Joe seeing it was going nowhere, what's your name ?"

Then Castiel's frown.

His name?

For hours he was searching from _the man_'s name but his own name… he had never through about.

" I don't know…" he finally reply honestly

Joe sigh again.

" You don't remember your own name? You really shouldn't touch alcohol anymore."

" I don't remember anything, Castiel say, just that man, I have to found him… you said you were going to help me finding him Joe."

" Hey hey relax ! I'll help you, but time in time. Now I think you need some rest. Here."

And Joe giving a blanket, the angel take it and put in his shoulders.

Joe take his own cover and lie down, after a while Castiel not seeing anything else to do, imitating him.

He look at the dark sky, there was shining stars, it was beautiful… the shining stars remind him what shine in that emerald eyes.

Affection, warm, fear too… and another thing that make him sort of happy and make feel warm and fuzzy but he cannot put his finger in it… there was so many emotion in just one look.

He fell asleep thinking about that _man_, God he would give everything to find him or too simply know his name and say it out loud. He knew just saying his name will make him smile.

_To be continued…_

**I really hope you had liked it ! It's my first Destiel so please tell me by a review that'll made me so happy to know if you had liked it.**

**The season 7 was so depressing and I couldn't find any fanfiction with a theme like that, so I have started to write it.**

**(and for the record I was so jealous about Immanuel's wife ! I mean jealous for Dean, seriously he married a woman like that. Okay she was nice but Castiel was so lost and without memory ! I think it's soon and unfair. And I was feeling so bad about that, for Dean, did you seen that look he has?**

**Like : I was crying for month your loss, I've missed you so bad and you were all quiet and married a woman? Why ? why don't you ever remember me or at least feeling someone was missing and try to figured out who ? I'm so happy to see you're alive but I feel so sad to know that you were safe and I didn't know that before.**

**Yes that look ! )**

**Okay see you soon in the next chapter **


End file.
